Massage
by chipmouskin
Summary: Set in the Love Thy Enemy universe. A peek at what happened with Cloud and Tifa and the massages they promised one another. One-shot. M to be safe.


**Massage**

_Give me affection  
>I need your perfection<br>Cause you feel so good  
>You make me s-s-stutter<em>

_Click_.

Cloud gently shut the door behind him, and Tifa gave him a grin.

"Do you want to be on top first, or shall I?" she asked, her eyes dark with mischief. Cloud knew she was teasing him, but it didn't stop his heart from turning over like and engine that wouldn't start. Years ago, he would have blushed and stammered, and part of him still wanted to. He'd come a long way from that painfully shy boy, though.

"I'll do you first," he said quietly, fixing her with a stare of his own. She stared back, and then he quirked a brow at her, and she succumbed to a blush first. He considered it a small victory on his part. She tilted her head so that her hair fell in front of her eyes to hide her shyness, and he smiled at how adorable it made her. Saucy one second, coy the next.

Teasing aside, he felt a lump of nervousness at the idea of massaging Tifa. It wasn't that he didn't want to – far from it – he just worried at his own ability to control himself if he had his hands on her skin...rubbing...and stroking...

He gulped. His thoughts always seemed to stray lately. He blamed it all on hormones and the fact that Tifa was too beautiful for her own good.

She sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping her long hair back and pulling it to her left side and out of the way, securing it with a spare elastic band. He was filled with longing at the sight of her exposed neck. He wanted to plant kisses there, trailing them up to her jawline, by her ear, and around until he reached her lips...

He was staring, he realized, and Tifa was watching him with expectant eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, then knelt on the bed behind her, his knees sinking into the mattress. He hesitated, then placed his hands on her shoulders, thumbs on the back of her neck, and he began to knead the muscles there. Cloud watched as her head drooped forward and she let her arms go limp, relaxing with a happy sigh.

"That feels nice," she mumbled, making a happy little sound as he worked on her shoulders next. He moved his thumbs in little circles first, then switched to the palms of his hands, pushing firmly in broader circles, then switched to his fingertips, applying pressure and rubbing in small circles again.

Tifa slumped to the side, groaning. "Oooh...can you get my back, Cloud?" she asked, her voice a strange mixture of husky and breathy, and it made Cloud shudder in response.

"Sure," he answered, hoping she didn't notice how his voice cracked a little. She slid down onto the bed, flopping her head down onto a pillow, and Cloud shifted nervously, unsure of how to position himself...from the side, maybe? He scooted awkwardly so he sat next to her, placing his hands on her upper back, resuming his ministrations. Her shirt bunched up under his fingers as he worked until Tifa finally said, "Under the shirt, please."

His mouth went dry, but he obliged her, letting his fingertips brush against her skin lightly as his hands snaked under the hem of her shirt. He could feel goosebumps prickle on her skin at the sensation, and he smiled. He couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin felt as he began to massage her back again, and how much better it was without her shirt in the way. He was also highly aware of her bra strap every time his hand came in contact with it. He had to force himself not to think of the clasp accidentally coming undone.

"Lower," Tifa groaned throatily, voice slightly muffled by the pillow, and Cloud swallowed again, moving his hands to her lower back, massaging lightly.

"Harder," she pleaded, and Cloud's face burned red, and he was fiercely glad she couldn't see him.

_Oh my god, she's going to kill me._

Unsure how much longer he could keep touching her without losing his mind, he pulled away, his ears met with a groan of disappointment.

"Hold on," he said, unwilling to displease her. She half turned so she laid on her side, regarding him with half closed eyes, her eyes dark and sultry. He licked his lips, then bit the inside of his cheek. Gaia, she was perfection.

He reached down and pulled her leg up gently, leaning over to untie her shoe and pulling it off, slipping her sock off after, then doing the same for the other foot.

"What-?" she began, but it transformed into a noise of pleasure as he rubbed her feet. She rolled over onto her back, resting her legs in his lap so he could reach better, and her eyelids fluttered closed as his fingers worked.

"You're wonderful," she purred, and Cloud grinned to himself. He let his hands move slowly upward until they were working gently at her calf, and he glanced back at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her cheeks were flushed and her mouth slightly parted, and his breath hitched at the sight. Without realizing it, his hands had ceased their attentions to her calf.

Her eyes opened slowly, watching him questioningly. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of her knee.

"I love you," he said quietly, placing another kiss a little higher up. This time it was her breath that caught in her throat, and she sat up, smiling. Her legs slid out of his lap, settling on either side of his hips as she straddled him, and she kissed him soundly, her lips making a relentless assault on his until he was breathless and lightheaded.

When she finally parted, lips red and swollen, she said, "I love you, too." Her hands ran down along his neck, past his collarbone and along his chest, and he shivered at her touch. Things were getting more heated, but he couldn't find it in him to stop her. She pushed him down so he was flat on the bed, hair framing her face on one side, and she kissed the tip of his nose. Then she rolled off him, still close enough that she could rest her head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist, her legs tangling with his own.

The way she snuggled her head into him made him realize she was going to sleep.

"Hey, what about my massage?" he asked her as she sighed.

"Too sleepy. I'm a noodle. Can't," she mumbled, her breath tickling his neck.

"Unfair," he complained quietly. "I hate you."

"Mmhmm. I _felt_ how much you hate me," she said with a sleepy giggle, and Cloud silently cursed that blood had rushed other places than his face.

"...Whatever. I know you want me, too," he said, laughing lightly. He didn't really mind that Tifa knew he desired her. He _always_ desired her, and he was content to know she was sleeping next to him, content to know that she loved him.

"Always," she promised with a yawn.

So he didn't get a massage out of it. She'd owe him later. Watching her doze off on his shoulder was worth it though. Every moment spent with her was worth it.

_…_

_I'm glad Zack can't read my thoughts. He'd call me a sap._

…

_I __**am**__ a sap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee-hee. A little one-shot of the massage we missed in **_**Love Thy Enemy**_**. Per Irish-Brigid's request, and as a thanks for the review! Have you guys ever listened to Maroon 5's **_**Stutter**_**? Yeah. Kind of my inspiration for this one. LOVE that song. I wrote this at about 1:30-2 in the morning, so ignore any glaring errors.**


End file.
